Outcast/Chapter 10
Chapter description :After Firestar allows the four cats to go help the Tribe, Lionpaw is excited, as he hopes to go the mountains too. The apprentice feels confined in the ThunderClan camp and wants to run all the way to the mountains. Jaypaw tells him to calm down, as they won’t let apprentices come. Lionpaw replies that he wishes his brother didn’t always read his mind, yet Hollypaw is surprised that he wants to go. Lionpaw points out that they will need more than four cats, but realizes that Jaypaw is correct in stating that they won’t take apprentices. The gray apprentice unexpectedly announces that he and Hollypaw want to go too, and if Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are going they should be able to as well. The medicine cat apprentice points out that they won’t get clawed for asking. Lionpaw asks Hollypaw if she actually wants to go, and the black she-cat excitedly states that she wants to learn about the Tribe cats and meet cats different from them. Jaypaw murmurs in agreement, but doesn’t state his own reasons to go. Lionpaw confesses that he wants to know what else is besides the forest and what other territories are like. :Firestar rises to his paws and meows that he they must discuss it in the forest, as his den is too small for all the cats going. The Clan leader instructs Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Leafpool to come as well. Lionpaw watches the cats leave the camp, and he notices how the rest of the Clan seems reluctant to return to their dens or their duties; instead they huddle together and discuss Firestar’s decision. Spiderleg complains about ThunderClans’ own problems, and Firestar flicks his ears as if having heard what the young warrior says, but he doesn’t stop to reply. Whitewing points out that things are pretty peaceful now, and Ashfur agrees, reminding the Clan of how the Tribe helped them on the Great Journey. Mousefur disagrees and angrily notes her disapproval, but Longtail comes beside her and murmurs that he would love to go back to the mountains. Birchfall agrees that he would like to go back too, and he recalls how he was good friends with three ShadowClan kits. Berrynose point out that ShadowClan cats can’t be his friends anymore. Birchfall looks downcast, but Lionpaw thinks there is jealousy in the cream warrior’s eyes. The former adds that the mountains don’t seem very great anyways, but Dustpelt retorts that he knows nothing about it since he wasn’t there. Berrynose rudely turns his back on the senior warrior, and Lionpaw beckons to his littermates to follow him out of earshot. :The ginger apprentice exclaims that if Birchfall traveled through the mountains as a kit, apprentices should be able to go. He adds that Jaypaw should be okay too, since Longtail coped. The gray tabby’s neck fur bristles, but Lionpaw is indifferently about offending his brother due to excitement. He meows that they must ask Firestar promptly before the others leave. By now, the group of cats begins to break up go back to their normal activities. Hollypaw points out how Ashfur and Brackenfur are talking together and urges her brothers to leave while there mentors aren’t looking. She bounds across the clearing and through the tunnel, and Lionpaw and Jaypaw follow. Once the three are in the forest, Hollypaw tells Jaypaw to scent where Firestar went. :As they follow Jaypaw through the tree, Lionpaw asks Hollypaw if she thinks Brook will be able to settle in when she goes back to her Tribemates. Hollypaw replies that that is for Stoneteller, who speaks for the Tribe, to decide. Jaypaw mews that Stoneteller seems to speak too much, and he says he is glad that Firestar isn’t like that. The gray apprentice leads the way through the forest until the ripples of waves are heard on the lakeshore. The scent of cats is very strong here. Jaypaw quietly creeps up to the top of a gentle rise and carefully parts a clump of bracken with a paw. He silently signals with his tail for his siblings to join him. Beyond the bracken the ground falls into a clearing with a covering of moss and leaf-mold, with the lake visible between the trees on the opposite side. The wind blows towards the three apprentices, making it unlikely that the group of warriors would pick up their scent. :Firestar sits in the middle of the clearing and tells Squirrelflight that she will need to find a temporary mentor for Foxleap. The ginger she-cat requests Sorreltail, who has never had an apprentice before. Leafpool warmly adds that Sorreltail would be great. Firestar accepts this and says he will talk with her in camp. He then turns to Brambleclaw and says he doesn’t think that four extra cats will help the Tribe enough, but that he doesn’t want to send away more ThunderClan warriors. Hollypaw whispers to Lionpaw that this might be their chance. The deputy tells Firestar that he would like the cats from all four Clans, who went on the journey to find Midnight, to come with them. Lionpaw pushes his siblings to creep up to the top of the rise, where they can see everything going on. Firestar agrees to Brambleclaw’s suggestion, and Talon murmurs that he would like to see Crowfeather and Tawnypelt again. Firestar notes that this isn’t in the warrior code, so he can’t ask any cat go unless they want to, but he says that he thinks that helping the Tribe is the right thing to do. Lionpaw is confused as to why it isn’t in the code if it is the right thing, but Hollypaw insists that it is in the code; the warrior code states that they can help other Clans in trouble, and Firestar seems to be considering the Tribe to be another Clan. :Firestar meows that it is decided, and he tells Squirrelflight to go to WindClan to ask Crowfeather, and says that Brambleclaw can go to ShadowClan for Tawnypelt. Stormfur sadly notes that there is no need to go to RiverClan, as their chosen cat, Feathertail, died in the mountains. However, since he went for her he will stand for RiverClan now. Squirrelflight comfortingly rests her tail on the tom’s shoulder, and Night softly mews that the Tribe will always honor his sister’s memory. Talon breaks the silence and agrees with the plan, as Stoneteller knows the five better than any other Clan cats and will be more likely to trust them. Brook is surprised and asks if Stoneteller sent them. Talon admits that he didn’t and adds that the leader is bound to be glad when he knows that have come to help. Stormfur bitterly complains that he will be told he is dead again. Brook presses her muzzle to her mate’s, and pleads him to help the Tribe. Firestar meows that it seems that, from what Talon and Night say, they don’t seem to have much time. The Clan leader tells Brambleclaw that he can leave for ShadowClan immediately. Squirrelflight gets up and stares straight at where the apprentices are hiding, saying that the three can come out now. Hollypaw curses and mutters that they will have to search the elders for ticks instead of go to the mountains. Squirrelflight once again tells them to come and points out that Lionpaw’s tail is sticking out. Lionpaw, embarrassed, emerges from the bush and pads down the slope to the ginger she-cat. Hollypaw calls him a mouse-brain and she and Jaypaw follow. :Squirrelflight scolds them for spying, but Lionpaw bursts out that they want to go to the mountains to. Squirrelflight’s eyes stretch wide in astonishment and Brambleclaw’s neck fur fluffs up, but Firestar blinks in amusement. The Clan leader tells Squirrelflight not to be angry, and he notes that they remind him of her as an apprentice. She huffs in response. Firestar prompt she apprentices why they want to go, and Hollypaw announces that they want to help the Tribe cats too. The black she-cat states that she and Lionpaw are good fighters and stammers that Jaypaw can help heal injured cats. Jaypaw mutters a sarcastic thanks, but Leafpool meows that he can do more than just heal. She mews that she thinks they should go, pointing out that there is value in apprentices making a long journey and finding out what lies beyond their territory. Lionpaw is pleased to hear Leafpool state what he was thinking, and begs to go. Sandstorm agrees with her daughter and says that it is good to meet other cats and see how they live. The ginger she-cat holds Firestar’s gaze for a moment as if the two are sharing memories. The Clan leader asks Brambleclaw what he thinks, mentioning the extra responsibility for him as well as the tough journey and fighting for the apprentices. The brown tabby claims that his kits can manage and says he would proudly take them to meet the Tribe. Stormfur reminds his friend that they might not be welcomed, and no cat answers. :Brambleclaw rises and asks Lionpaw if he is ready to go to ShadowClan and see if Tawnypelt will come with them. Lionpaw is enthusiastic and he adds that he is excited to see Tawnypelt’s kits, as they are his kin. Squirrelflight glances at Leafpool and suggests that Hollypaw comes with her to WindClan to talk to Crowfeather. Jaypaw asks what he will do, and Leapfool instructs him to come back to the clearing and prepare traveling herbs. Firestar mews that if the other cats agree to go, they should be brought back to the hollow to leave the next morning. Squirrelflight accepts and beckons Hollypaw to come. She sets off towards the WindClan border, and Hollypaw darts after her. Brambleclaw asks Lionpaw if he is ready, and the young tom nods, though his chest feels tight at the thought of crossing another Clan’s border. Firestar calls out good luck to all of them, and Lionpaw waits for Hollypaw to vanish amount the bracken before turning into the undergrowth and following Brambleclaw. Characters Major *Jaypaw *Hollypaw }} Minor *Spiderleg *Whitewing *Ashfur *cloudtail *Brightsky *Mousefur *Longtail *Birchfall *Berrynose *Dustpelt *Daisy *Toadkit (Unnamed) *Rosekit (Unnamed) *Millie *Brackenfur *Squirrelflight *Leafpool *Brambleclaw *Stormfur *Night *Talon *Brook *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Toadkit *Applekit *Marshkit *Stoneteller *Foxpaw *Sorreltail *Crowfeather *Tawnyfur *Feathertail *Tigerkit (Unnamed) *Flamekit (Unnamed) *Dawnkit (Unnamed) }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Outcast Category:Power of Three arc